utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Clear
clear (クリア) is an utaite extremely well-known among his fans for his firm voice with clear and natural vibrato . He has covered mainly Vocaloid songs, and is thought to be a Kaito voice, as shown in choices for his avatars in Nico videos. He is also known to be childhood friends with nero; they live in the same apartment building as well. clear often collaborates with Wotamin, and nero, forming the pairs "clewota" and "cleanero" respectively. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Smiley*2 # Founder of 生足パンツ組合 (Namaashi Pantsu Kumiai, lit. Bare Feet and Panties Association) with 5comasuberi, Valshe, Ameiro, Ten, and K-ta # Utattemita CD "MGS" (Released on October 15, 2009) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku ｗo Utattemita 2 (Released on March 17, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 1　(Released on June 16, 2010) # FIRST CONTACT mini album with nero (Released on December 31, 2010) # 4 x 4 with Ren, Dasoku and Mi-chan (Released on January 25, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # RAP BLEND (Rap-bit's album) (Released on June 01, 2011) # SECOND IMPACT mini album with nero (Released on August 13, 2011) # cleanero special live 2011 ～Gift for you～DVD with nero (Released on January 28, 2012) # TRILL (Released on April 28, 2012) # THIRD INVITATION mini album with nero (Released on August 11, 2012) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) List of covered songs feat Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) }} Commercially Featured Works *"Wing of Memory" and "Namida no Kiseki" (Miracle of Tears) **Ending of the PSP Game Musketeer -La sang des chevaliers- **Released on July 07, 2011 Discography For Nem's Garden albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here Gallery Trivia *He's a self-proclaimed "ashi ecchi" (someone with foot fetish). *He has a thing for clean looking anime feet. *He doesn't like chocolates but he loves sweets. *His favorite colors are transparent or clean-feeling colors. *His favorite music is western RnB, J-pop and Vocaloid. *According to nero, the apartment where they live is mostly of guys. *His blood type is O. *He claims that his favorite Vocaloid is Hatsune Miku, because she's cute. *He claims to sleep an average of 4 hours. *He was born in Kumamoto-shi on Kyushu, and currently lives in Tokyo. *His fans often call him Kaichou because he was the president of the Bare Feet and Panties Association (生足パンツ組合, namaashi pantsu kumiai), composed of himself, 5comasuberi as Branch Chairman, Valshe as Officer, Ameiro as Secretary, Ten as Clerk, and K-ta as temporary member. The association was formed in early 2009 with the sole mission statement of "Bare feet and panties are wonderful. Deviating opinions will not be tolerated."Nico Nico Dictionary entry on Bare Feet and Panties Association External links *Blog *Twitter *Facebook profile *Plurk *Mixi Community *official Website *cleanero Website Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2G Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Smiley*2 Category:Nem's Garden Category:Professional Singers